A number of phenanthrenemethanol compounds have been shown to exhibit antimalarial activity in humans against both chloroquine-sensitive and resistant strains of Plasmodium falciparum. The evaluation of the antimalarial activity of the phenanthrenemethanol, halofantrine or 1-[1,3-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl-9-phenanthryl]-3-di-(n-butyl)-aminopropa nol hydrochloride, was reported in the American Journal of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene, Vol. 31(6) pages 1075-79 (1982). Halofantrine was effective when administered over a short period of time and with a minimum of two doses against the multi-drug resistant Vietnam Smith strain and Cambodian Buchanan strain of P. falciparum and the Chesson strain of P. vivax. However, problems with systemic bioavailability remained. A means for enhancing the bioavailability of a number of phenanthrenemethanol antimalarial compounds, including halofantrine, utilizing specific organic fatty acids, as adjuvants, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,376.